1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, flexible display devices including a bendable substrate have been developed. As a substrate of the display device, a TFT (thin film transistor) substrate including thin film transistors formed on a flexible resin substrate, or a color filter substrate including color filters formed on a resin substrate is used. In the TFT substrate, circuits are formed in a display area of the TFT substrate, while terminals to connect an external connection apparatus with the circuits are formed in a non-display area outside the display area.
As the TFT substrate of the display device, the publication of Japanese Patent No. 3850915 discloses a technology for a TFT substrate including a polyimide film on which an IC chip is mounted has been disclosed. The TFT substrate is flexible, and solder is formed along the perimeter of a circuit component mounted on the polyimide film.